


No Joke

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Sex is not a laughing matter.





	No Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 211: Old Songs, Modern Art, Newborn, and as a VERY belated birthday gift for Torino10154.  <3
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> *Severus' song can be found [HERE](http://www.traditionalmusic.co.uk/old-english-songs/my-cap-is-frozen-to-my-head.htm)

~

No Joke

~

Collapsing onto his back, Harry gradually caught his breath. 

Beside him, Severus exhaled. “Well,” he murmured. “It seems you weren’t joking when you claimed you fancied me.”

“If you thought I was joking, why’d you go out with me?” 

Severus smirked. “Because there was always the chance I’d get lucky.” 

“I figured it was because you fancied me, too,” said Harry, rolling onto his stomach to look at Severus. He raised an eyebrow. “Do you fuck anyone who asks?” 

Severus snorted. “As a rule, no.” He turned to look at Harry. “You asked nicely, however. And you didn’t seem too inebriated to make a rational decision.” 

“That’s why I didn’t drink anything with dinner.” Harry ran a hand over Severus’ lightly furred chest. “I’d always imagined your chest would be smooth.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “And I thought you’d be as hapless as a newborn in bed. Just goes to show where assumptions can lead.” 

Harry laughed. “Well, since we’re avoiding assumptions, I’ll just ask. Could you stomach a second date since this one went so well?” 

“I could be persuaded.” Severus leaned in, kissing Harry, who arched closer. When they separated, they were panting. “Dinner again?”

“It doesn’t have to be a meal. What activities do you enjoy?” Harry cocked his head. “I just realised I don’t know that much about you.” 

Severus sat up, leaning against the headboard. “What would you like to know?” 

“What kind of music do you like? Do you enjoy museums? Concerts? Parks?” 

Severus hummed. “I’m…traditional, I enjoy museums as long as they’re not modern art.” He shuddered. “Parks are things I walk past. Concerts are acceptable, as long as they’re indoors. As for music—”

“Yes?” Harry murmured. 

Severus smiled faintly. “I like the old songs.” 

Harry shifted closer. “The old songs?” 

“Mmhm. The ones my mother sang to me at night.” Severus closed his eyes and softly sang, “My cap is frozen to my head, my feet my fingers chill and dead, my heart is like a lump of lead, with standing at your window pane—”*

Harry leaned against Severus’ chest, listening to the entire song. “You’ve a great voice,” he said once Severus finished. “Although the song’s a bit depressing.” 

“Ah, but Mother used to kiss me and say I’d never be frozen because I always had her love.” Severus flushed, looking away. “It’s silly.” 

“It’s not,” said Harry. Moving quickly, he straddled Severus. “I think it’s brilliant.” He smiled. “I like seeing another side of you.”

Severus raised an eyebrow as his hands settled on Harry’s hips. “Is this a side you…appreciate?”

Grinning, Harry lowered his head. “Definitely,” he murmured, kissing Severus. 

The kiss quickly turned serious, deep and intense, and when Harry raised his head, Severus gasped, “I shall have to brew Stamina Potion at this rate.” 

Sitting back on his haunches, Harry eyed Severus’ cock. “Looks to me like you’re rising to the occasion with no problem.” 

Snorting, Severus rolled Harry onto his back, pressing him into the mattress. “You do seem to be extraordinarily inspiring.”

Dipping his head, he captured Harry’s mouth with his, even as his fingers slid between Harry’s legs to probe at his hole. 

Spreading his legs, Harry rolled his hips, riding Severus’ fingers, moaning into his mouth. 

They moved together slowly, completely unlike their first coupling of the evening, which had been frantic and desperate and rushed. Harry writhed beneath Severus, who took his time, exploring Harry carefully, taking him apart in a leisurely fashion. 

All the while, Harry shifted restlessly, caressing every part of Severus he could reach with hands and mouth and even feet.

Positioning Harry’s legs over his shoulders, Severus stared into Harry’s eyes, and as their gazes locked, he positioned himself at his entrance. When he pressed his cock inside Harry, Harry ground his heels into Severus’ back, wordlessly begging for more, harder, faster. 

Severus obliged, his slow, relentless thrusts morphing into steady pounding.

“Coming!” Harry finally cried, his cock spasming, spilling himself all over Severus’ stomach, his body shaking. 

Severus continued thrusting until he could no longer sustain the steady pace, his rhythm going ragged. 

Face buried in between Harry’s shoulder and neck, Severus groaned as he came, his cock pulsing his seed into Harry. 

Trembling, Severus rolled off Harry and onto his back. 

Beside him, Harry whispered, “Well, that was no joke.” 

Severus sighed. “Indeed not.” 

~


End file.
